


May the Fourth be With You

by BlondestBrunetteEver



Series: Stiles' Snapchat [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Derek, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fem, Female Derek Hale/Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Stiles likes Star Wars and Derek, girl stiles, movie marathon, stiles snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondestBrunetteEver/pseuds/BlondestBrunetteEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found out about it online, and I tried it once and never looked back.” “That sounds like either something really kinky or really illegal.” Stiles was finally ready to force Scott to watch Star Wars, but because fate wants to make sure Scott never sees Star Wars, he gets sick and Stiles decides to instead watch the movies with her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Fourth be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back, even though I should be studying for my AP US history exam. Oh well. I'm back with a new story that has Derek in it, because so many people did not like the companion piece I made for this universe that had Lydia and Stiles being bros in it. It is super cute and fluffy with cuddling and flirting and I hope you all enjoy :)

     Ever since Stiles was a kid, her and her dad had a pact; if she managed to keep all of her grades up, she could have May 4 off from school. It started when Stiles was like five and she had seen the Star Wars movies for the first time and she was totally obsessed with it and her dad told her about the whole “May the Fourth be with you” and it killed her. As a kid, it was the funniest thing she ever heard and she begged her dad to let her stay home and rewatch all the movies. He gave in and the whole thing just stuck. After an amazing weekend, for obvious reasons (Age of Ultron came out on Friday, and there was nothing better than watching Natasha and Steve’s super butts for two hours, which was just a bonus for a pretty good movie), Stiles was ready to stay home on a Monday and force Scott to watch all of the movies with her, finally.

     She spent the entire time sleeping and resting up for the 14 hours of movies she was going to watch, she pulled out her awesome Star Wars themed shirt, and was ready to drive to Scott’s house at 5 am, so they could start at exactly at 6 am, when she got a text from Scott that he was puking up his guts all night and couldn’t hang out with her. Stiles actually threw phone across the room after reading that because yet again fate intervened and refused to let Scott watch Star Wars. She was up, not an easy feat especially at a time before 7 am, so she went to a convenience store and dropped off some ginger ale and saltine crackers for her best friend before driving to her girlfriend’s house. Stiles would be damned if she didn’t watch Star Wars and cuddle with someone on May 4, and who better to cuddle with than her girlfriend.

     Stiles had a key to Derek’s loft and let herself in, trying to juggle three bags of junk food that were a necessity when watching movies. Derek was lounging on her couch, not even bothering to look to see who entered. “Hey Stiles,” Derek said. “Why are you here over an hour before you’re usually awake. And you have school today.”

     “Since when did you care about my education? Besides, today’s my free skip day.”

     “It’s not senior skip day and you’re not a senior.” Stiles rolled her eyes and sat down next to Derek, a box of donuts in her hands.

     “I don’t have to be a senior on senior skip day to take a day off from hell? Anyways, have you ever seen Star Wars before?”

     “Yeah I have, but it was a while back. Not since I was a kid.”

     “Fantastic. You are already so much better than Scott. Today is May fourth, and May the fourth be with you.” Derek shook her head and smiled at that one. “Each year, after years of begging Scott to take off with me to celebrate this day, he said yes, but then proceeded to get a stomach bug, and sorry but that is not something I can do. Bleeding, yes. Puke? No way. So, instead of wasting all of the good food I brought us, I decided to come over and watch with you cause let’s be honest here you probably weren’t gonna do much besides mess around and work out and do whatever else Dereks do every day.” Derek couldn’t argue with that, and didn’t object to Stiles being there, so Stiles smiled and got up to put the movies on the floor to take a picture for Snapchat. Satisfied with it, she posted it on her story and put in the fourth movie.

     “So you’re one of those people,” Derek observed. Stiles raised an eyebrow, asking Derek to clarify. “Meaning you watch the fourth movie first.”

     “Ah young Padawan. You may think you know me, but you obviously really don’t. It’s cute to see you try though.” Stiles grabbed a cream donut out of one of the boxes and put her feet up on Derek’s coffee table, before Derek gently put them back on the floor.

     “People put their food plates there.” Stiles rolled her eyes and directed her attention to the screen. No matter how many times Stiles had seen this, she still felt like she was a five year old kid with a short attention span and being wowed for the first time. If she still felt like that, in the amazing digital age where movies, like Age of Ultron, had amazing CGI and special effects, she couldn’t even imagine how those people back in the 70s felt when they had seen the movie for the first time.

     “Confession time: I can’t decide whether I love Luke or Leia more. I am just enamored by the Skywalkers. That gene pool though is sick as hell.”

     “I guess. I was always a Han girl myself, until I saw Leia in that gold bikini.”

     “You would look great in that Der,” Stiles hinted. Derek laughed and softly hit her girlfriend on the arm.

     By the time they finished the fifth movie, they finished a bottle of soda, a box of donuts, half a bag of popcorn, and they both needed to pee. While Derek went, Stiles put in the next movie. “Why are we watching the first movie? What happened to six?” Derek asked.

     “I am showing you the correct way to watch these movies. There are both major flaws with the typical ways to watch the movies. If you start with one, you know Anakin is Darth Vader, so the whole scene with Luke is less exciting. If you watch in the release order, then you end with an incredibly sad ending. The right order is 451236 because you don’t already know the plot twist when it happens, you don’t end sadly, and it just makes more sense.”

     “That’s actually incredible. Did you think of this?”

     “Derek I am not a genius. If I were, I wouldn’t still be in high school. I’d be planning world domination. I found out about it online, and I tried it once and never looked back.”

     “That sounds like either something really kinky or really illegal.” It was now Stiles’ turn to lightly hit her girlfriend. Stiles hit play and they watched the movie.

     It was almost 3 pm when they finished the second movie when they decided to take a break. Derek ordered in some Chinese for them, and Stiles had to admit that her girlfriend was stunning. Watching Derek order her Chinese food was like something out of Stiles’ dreams; a hot girl and food was all that was needed to make Stiles happy.

     “You’re fantastic,” Stiles said to her girlfriend.

     “For what? Ordering Chinese? Anyone over the age of 12 can do that with no problems,” Derek snorted and Stiles shook her head.

     “Nah. It’s just everything you do. Getting Chinese out of being with your amazing self is just a plus.”

     “That was so gross and sappy,” Derek replied, but Stiles could tell that she loved it when Stiles acted over the top corny like that. They were a corny couple, because you kind of have to be when you’re relationship is anything but normal.

     They ate out of their cartons when they got the food, secretly stealing from the other’s when they thought they weren’t looking (even though both of them noticed their girlfriend taking food, but decided against anything) as they watched the last two movies. “You know, I think Padme is over reacting. Yeah sure Anakin is on the dark side now, but really that’s no reason to die. I didn’t die when you were a nogitsune because I was so heartbroken.”

     “Different circumstances Der. I didn’t choose to be evil, it just happened. Anakin chose it. Also, he did it for Padme. If you ever became evil to protect me, I would hate you so hard for the rest of your life.”

     “True, I guess. It just seems like it’s too implausible to happen.”

     “Derek, just about everything in this movie can’t actually happen,” Stiles rolled her eyes. Derek too things way too seriously. They finished the third movie and then made their way back to the sixth movie to finishing the thrilling saga.

     Stiles may or may not have teared up a little bit at the end (she’s a secret sucker for happy endings; so what?) and Derek wrapped the two of them under a blanket, where they finished off a box of cookies that Stiles had brought them. They finished the movies a bit before nine, and Stiles felt like she had just run a marathon. Doing nothing but watching movies all day really drains you.

     “I never want to get up from here,” Stiles complained, nuzzling in closer to Derek. Derek’s hands running through Stiles’ hair was probably the best thing that she had ever experienced.

     “Then never leave. I’m all for you staying here for the rest of my life and never going to school and just living here with me.”

      “Everyday could be like this one,” Stiles said with a smile. “But honestly, we’d run out of movies and my dad would be very angry if I never made it home.” Stiles finally pulled herself away from Derek’s clutches and slipped on her shoes. “Tomorrow’s Cinco de Mayo,” Stiles said. “Come over tomorrow. I make a mean quesadilla. Granted, it’s done in the microwave but it’s still pretty banging.”

     “I would be over there tomorrow in a heartbeat even if you couldn’t make quesadilla.” The two kissed and Derek pulled away after a minute. “Clean up all your trash before you go,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear, gesturing to all the empty boxes and packages and soda bottles.

     “But I brought them,” Stiles whined.

“And therefore they are yours.” Stiles grumbled for a bit, throwing away all the trash into the plastic bags she brought them in. The two kissed again, before Stiles left, really happy that Scott was sick. She got to spend the day with Derek and besides, there would always be another May 4 to force Scott to watch Star Wars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the order Stiles is referring to it the Machete Order. Here's an explanation of it http://soloontherocks.tumblr.com/post/80440938733/should-i-rewatch-star-wars-in-order-of-release-or  
> I"ve never done it this way before, but this summer when I rewatch the movie with my friends I will try it out. Hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
